xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
SPARK (XCOM 2)
The SPARK is a robotic soldier class added in the Shen's Last Gift DLC for XCOM 2. SPARKs are able to be built at the Proving Ground once the Lost Towers mission is completed. If the player disables the mission in their campaign, then they can be built after completing the Mechanized Warfare research project. Appearance Two versions of the SPARK appear in-game by default. The original SPARK is a large, bulkier version of the ADVENT MEC with pale yellow paint. Its wrists, shoulders and knees are decorated with yellow and black caution stripes. A pair of glowing devices can be seen in the shoulders (presumably servomotors for the arms). Its head is similar to that of a Gremlin, albeit with a speaker in place of the stun gun and a blue light that lights up when it speaks. Like the ADVENT MEC, it has three digits on each hand; two fingers and a thumb. Derelict MECs, exclusive to the Lost Towers mission, have several notable differences from the original SPARK. They are painted black, have a skull-like head with red eyes, and wear an armored vest with red trim along with padding on the legs. In comparison to the well-kept original SPARK, derelict MECs are notably rusty with their paint clearly peeling off. Class Description SPARKs are large, bulky units similar to the MECs of ''XCOM: Enemy Within ''in that they are large mechanical units with a large health pool and heavy weaponry at their disposal. Their abilities can make them into a highly defensive/supportive unit, or a close combat damage dealer. Like MECs, SPARKs have their own weapon and armor type, and cannot equip weapons/armor that are available to normal soldiers, and vice versa. They cannot equip utilities or receive weapon upgrades as a result. (In the War of the Chosen expansion, you can apply weapon upgrades to the primary weapon.) They also do not receive defense bonuses from cover. Unlike MECs, however, SPARKs are fully mechanical and are immune to mental effects such as Disoriented along with immunity to Burning and Poisoned. All SPARKs are automatically equipped with jump jets, allowing them to ascend any vertical distance without the need for a climbing aid like a ladder or pipe. Class Weapons A SPARK uses a Heavy Autocannon as their primary weapon, and a SPARK BIT, a robotic drone similar to a GREMLIN, as a secondary weapon. The SPARK's BIT is able to carry a single Heavy Weapon for use during combat, and can be used to Hack security towers and terminals, albeit with a relatively low tech score. Class Armors SPARKs have a unique type of armor upgrade system that is separate from human soldiers. Their default armor provides a single armor point. SPARKs can be upgraded to have Plated Armor, which gives more health and 2 armor points, and further into Powered Armor, which maximizes the unit's health and provides 3 armor points. SPARK BITs will upgrade automatically based on the tech level of the unit's armor, unlike the GREMLIN which has a separate upgrading path. Class Abilities SPARKs feature unique ranks and abilities. Tactical Information Gallery Spark delta 2.jpeg|SPARK|none Plated 1 SPARK.jpeg|Plated SPARK|none Image.jpeg|Powered SPARK|none References Category:Soldier Classes (XCOM 2) Category:DLC (XCOM 2)